


Elaborately Embroidered Battle Robes

by wesleycrushers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Family, Gen, Pre-New Series, post original series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleycrushers/pseuds/wesleycrushers
Summary: A short little snippet of life for the Organa-Solo family before everything went to sh*t. Set about 6 years after Return of the Jedi, lets say. Just a fun headcanon I wanted to quickly explore!





	Elaborately Embroidered Battle Robes

Leia is chiding their son again. Han can’t help the fact that Ben doesn’t want to get dressed up for yet another Official Republic Party. It seems as though every week there’s a new excuse to throw a congratulatory celebration to honor the heroes of the rebellion. Han is grateful, of course. Being a war hero has its perks. It helps that his wife is Princess Leia Organa, and his brother-in-law is Master Jedi Luke Skywalker. But if Han has to tell the story of how he escaped the Empire by flying through an asteroid belt to that Dameron kid again - “I defied all the odds! Any other pilot would have died, kid.” - he might lose his mind.

Leia gets Ben into his outfit, and Han watches as several ladies-in-waiting twist and plait her hair into an elaborate gilded bun. Leia has always outshone the other members of her family, and Han watches, amazed as always, as Leia is decked in an elaborately embroidered robe over a deep blue silk gown. Looking at the stitching, Han notices that it details the events of the Battle of Yavin IV, down to the destruction of the first Death Star. The look is finished off with traditional Alderaanian make-up, and a spritz of perfume gifted by the Naboo Queen, in honor of Leia’s mother.

Han looks down at his own outfit, a simple all black ensemble. He’s never been one for elaborate displays of fashion, content to let Leia shine. A lady-in-waiting smooths down Ben’s hair, and Leia calls for C-3PO to join them. One last once-over of Ben’s outfit and the four of them are off.

With the defeat of the Empire, Coruscant has once again become the political and cultural center of the galaxy. The Organa-Solos have an apartment near the Galactic Senate Building, the location for the evening’s event. They arrive a little after the celebration has begun, and are greeted by Luke and Chewbacca.

Chewie has become the Senator from Kashyyk and lives in his own apartment in the city, while Luke spends his time off-planet chasing the last remainders of the Empire. Ben’s face lights up when he sees his uncle, and the two immediately fall into a discussion on the merits of the Force as a tool for political influence. Han can’t follow the conversation, and Leia has already been swept up into the crowd. Chewie remarks on the stuffiness of the room, and Han is about to respond in kind when he sees Lando enter.

Han almost shouts for joy at what Lando is wearing. It is an exact replica of Leia’s robe, though this one seems to detail the Battle of Endor. A few other guests notice, and soon the entire room is whispering about the fact that General Lando Calrissian and Princess Leia Organa are dressed the same.

Leia crosses the room and heads towards Lando, and the room goes silent. The two look each other over, seemingly scrutinizing every detail.

“I don’t know about you, but I make this look good.” Lando finally remarks. Leia throws her head back and lets out a raucous laugh, filling the room with her delight. The party resumes with earnest, and the subject is dropped.

The evening goes by pleasantly for Han, who spends the majority of his time talking with Chewie and Lando. He does do some official schmoozing for various Senators and other planetary dignitaries, and ends up telling the story of his escape from Hoth to the Dameron kid again, but overall the evening is a fun one.

They return to the apartment, Han carrying a sleeping Ben in his arms. Leia starts the process of taking down her hairdo, and Han studies the design on her robe once more.

“When did you switch with Lando?” He asks, noting the different design.

Leia chuckles. “Towards the beginning of the evening, actually. We wanted to see if anyone would notice.” Leia looks at Han and smiles. “You’re actually the first.”

Han smiles back, and picks up a section of the cloth. His ship is on the corner, weaving between Battle Cruisers and Tie-Fighters.

Having to go to several different celebrations for the Rebel Alliance every year isn’t all bad. For the next one, he’ll have to get his own elaborately embroidered battle robe.


End file.
